


Blind Panic

by romelonantics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flirting, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romelonantics/pseuds/romelonantics
Summary: Lance finds himself woken in the late hours of the night. He ventures through the castle halls and down to the kitchen to investigate the noise.





	Blind Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so show me some mercy!! I hope you enjoy and don’t hesitate to tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!!

In the late hours of the night, Lance was disturbed from his sleep. Being in one of the rooms closest to the kitchen meant he could sneak from his room to get snacks whenever he wanted; without waking the others.

It also came with a disadvantage too. Whoever made their way to the kitchen was making a racket and of course Lance could hear every slam of cupboards and dropping of knives.

Maybe if I wait it out they’ll go back to bed soon, he was trying to convince himself as his patience was wearing thin.

More noise sounded from the room down the hall and the Blue Paladin had had enough.

With an exaggerated sigh, Lance heaved himself out of bed. Not bothering to put on a shirt as he staggered out the door and down the hall in nothing but his sweatpants.

Probably just Pidge getting her hourly dose of coffee, he thought to himself.  
Lance was rounding the corner to the kitchen when the lid of the trash bin rolled out of the entrance.

The Blue Paladin nearly jumped through the roof as the lid clattered to the ground, stopping at his feet.

With a hand held to his chest trying to slow his heart, Lance made the slow walk into the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

Keith. With his head stuck in the bin searching frantically for something. The red paladin was so busy muttering to himself that he didn’t notice a curious Lance make his way across the kitchen towards him. 

The taller boy should have thought about what he was doing. This was Keith after all.

“Watcha looking for Mullet?”. In Keith’s head the voice didn’t link with a face and he thought he was being attacked.

The shorter boy made a swing with one of the kitchen knives he had in his hand but luckily Lance dodged it.

“Woah!! Calm down man it’s just me.” Lance had his hands held up in surrender as he watched Keith’s face go through a mix of emotions. Surprise, guilt, embarrassment, and finally anger.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that Lance!!”. Keith’s face went red as his lion as he noticed Lance’s lack of clothing. 

“Sorry, Lance laughed at the situation. Ha- you almost stabbed me oh my god pfft”, the Blue Paladin couldn’t hold in his giggles.

“It’s not funny Lance. I could have killed you!!”. It was clear to the other boy that Keith was frustrated about something else and it was getting to him.

“You’re right dude. I’m sorry. But that doesn’t mean I’m a complete idiot. Keith rolled his eyes at that. 

Lance sat down at the breakfast bar and leaned back casually in the seat. “I can see when someone, especially one of my teammates, is upset. He patted the seat beside him. “What’s up?”

After what felt like a full minute of silence, Lance thought Keith was about run but after some hesitation, the timid boy sat down.

Keith let out a deep sigh and he seemed to sink into himself. Lance took in his appearance and seen disheveled hair, dark circles under his eyes and he thought he was imagining it but Keith almost looked thinner.

“It’s nothing major. Just can’t find my knife is all”. He started to wring his hands in his lap and kept his gaze at his feet.

The knife his mom gave him. That thought seemed to go through Lance’s head. Over and over. Lance realised how much this was probably affecting his fellow teammate. At least he could relate to Keith about something. Family was everything to them.

“It was the only thing-“

-“That you have to remember your mom off. Yeah I know what it’s like.”

Lance absentmindedly felt at the bracelet around his wrist. It was a gift that his family made him before he left for the Garrison.

“I couldn’t imagine losing something like that.”  
They both sat in silence for a while until the Blue Paladin spoke.

“Sooo. You said it’s missing right?” He got up from his seat and offered Keith his hand.

“Um.. yeah? Keith raised his eyebrow. Weren’t you listening?”

Lance gasped. “What? Of course I was. I’m a great listener.”

“Mmhmm sure you are.” Keith was secretly grateful for Lance’s bickering because it allowed him to forget about all the shitty things in his life.

Keith accepted the offer and took the boy’s hand. A buzz of electricity shocked Keith to the core when their hands touched. Lance seemed unaffected but Keith’s mind was on overdrive. Shit shit. This isn’t good. Need to run. Hide.

The black haired boy thought he had enough shocks to last him a lifetime but then the other spoke.

“Okay don’t hit me...but where did you last have it?” Lance braced for impact but nothing came. 

All that he was met with was a blank stare. “Seriously? I already looked in my room and even then, I always have my knife on me.”

Lance could tell Keith was getting antsy. He was leaning on his right leg with his arms crossed. A sign Lance had learned over the years that meant he was about to make a run for it and hide somewhere.

Lance made a grab for Keith’s jacket just as Keith was turning to leave.

“Okay I guess I should have known you’ve been searching around but you might have missed something.”

Keith was almost sure that sentence meant something more but he told himself quickly that he was just being stupid.

“Alright. We’ll go back to my room." Keith was acting like going their was such a bother. “Even though I’ve already checked.” He made an emphasis on the last part and gave Lance a look.

“We’ll see when we get there.”  
The boy gave Keith a wink and the Red Paladin thought he was going to pass out. He could feel his blush start to appear on his face. Hopefully Lance wouldn’t notice. 

“Dios mio Keith. You’re face is really red. Are you okay? You’re not sick over this are you?”

He was getting too close for comfort and Keith didn’t want to risk Lance finding out about his crush on him. Lance was persistent.

“You know what Shiro told us about over working ourselves. You could get really-“

“-I’m fine Lance.”

And with that, Keith lead the way to his room and the discussion had ended.

It didn’t take long to arrive at Keith’s room as it was opposite Lance’s in the hallway. They both entered the Red Paladin’s room and Lance immediately seen how different his and Keith’s room was. Over the years Keith had grown used to living in the castle with the thought he may never leave and so he had acquired a few belongings. Actually, there were a lot. So much so, that not even a metre of space on the ground wasn’t covered in clothes and books and nick-nacks from the space mall.

Lance blew out a puff of air. “Wow and I thought my room was messy.”

"I just haven’t had time to tidy it up since we’ve been so busy. Between building our alliance with the Blade of Marmora and defending the universe, It’s sort of gotten bigger." He gestured towards his room in general and looked lost at where to begin.

“Right okay well there’s no point in tidying yet until we find your knife, so we should start looking at the places where it would be”

Lance took a quick glance at Keith and he could see him already spiralling.

“Keith.”

The raven looked up at him with tired eyes.

“We’re gunna take this nice and slow. Okay? It’s here somewhere. We just gotta take our time.”

Keith instantly felt his stress drain away as Lance reassured him.

—————

Only 15 minutes had passed when Lance heard Keith cry out with joy

“Lance!!! Look I found it!! It’s here!”

Lance turned around from looking behind the bed to find Keith clutching the knife like his life depended on it. The Red Paladin was hopping around his room and came to a stop to stare at his findings with big watery eyes.

He then took it upon himself to stare at Lance with the same eyes and the Cuban boy felt his heart flutter. 

Keith looked so elated from finding his knife, Lance had to take a double take. 

In his moment of happiness, Keith looked beautiful but Lance would never tell him that. The hot-headed Paladin would probably punch him in the face or maybe even stop talking to him if he told him how he felt.

“It was just lying on my bookshelf”. The boy laughed silently and looked back down at the knife.

The next thing Lance knew was that Keith had ran across the room and straight up hugged Lance.

He laughed to himself. Cute, he thought as Keith pulled away from the hug.

“Uh...I should probably thank you”, Keith felt awkward after that and realised how stupid he was.“You were right about not looking properly for it”, the raven looked guilty for being angry with Lance before.

Lance waved his hands around. “Don’t sweat it. You were just in such a fluster that you couldn’t see the whole picture. Which caused you to go into a blind panic and walk right passed it.”

Lance stood on the bed and posed.  
“But then I came along.”

At this point. Lance flexed his arm and Keith swatted him over the head. They were both laughing anyway. 

Lance made his way back to Keith and eventually stopped a few inches away from his face. 

“You calmed yourself down and now you can see clearly.”

Lance tilted his head and gave Keith a genuine smile. 

At this close distance Keith could see all the tiny scars and freckles Lance had gotten over the years from different planets. Every sharp and smooth turn on the boy’s face.

The decision was made. 

He’d had enough of waiting.

Keith quickly closed the space and kissed Lance. There was no hesitation from the other as they both kept the pressure on each other’s lips.

Eventually they had to take a breather as the two stopped to let what had just happened sink in.

“Damn Keith. You beat me to it”.

Keith laughed breathlessly. “Haven’t you learned by now? I always beat you at everything. Sharpshooter”.

Lance grabbed Keith by his jacket and pushed him onto the bed. Keith could see the want reflected in Lance’s eyes.

It was a total turn on for the Red Paladin and he tugged Lance down on top of him. 

Keith could feel the hardness through Lance’s sweatpants and he palmed it, getting the desired effect as the boy on top moaned loudly in Keith’s ear.

“God Keith. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long.”

Keith hummed as Lance nipped and licked at his neck. The raven admired the toned, tan muscle on Lance’s chest and he couldn’t stop smoothing his hands along his abs.

Lance was about to make a pull at Keith’s top to take it off but suddenly the castle’s alarm sounded.

“Fuck”, Lance dropped his head in despair onto Keith’s chest. 

“Ugh no why”, Keith seemed to be in the same boat, as Lance got up to head back to his room and change.

He took Lance’s arm before he made it to the door and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “When we get this fight over with,” Keith then went in for a deeper kiss and squeezed Lance’s ass, “Come and find me.” 

Keith then pushed Lance out of his room accompanied with a raging boner and a flustered face.

“We better get out there soon so we can get back here.” Keith then gave Lance the wink this time and closed the door.

Keith would be the death of him. He ran into his room at the speed of light and grabbed his bayard.

Coming back after this battle would be...interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough kudos I may or may not write another chapter with the long awaited smut that was promised heehee.  
> Thanks for reading and give a gal some love or comment whatever floats your boat @-@
> 
> I just realised that Keith's knife and Shiro have a lot in common. They both went missing heehee.


End file.
